


醉酒之后

by Zhiqinshan



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiqinshan/pseuds/Zhiqinshan





	醉酒之后

Jack翘着二郎腿坐在赵立安家的沙发上，手里的蝴蝶刀不断地甩开又合上。他今天难得的被放了一天假，好像是因为那个警察孟少飞的缘故，老板自己去了那间club，也让他有理由合理的呆在了赵立安的家里。

时针指向十二点，赵立安还没有回来，临走前他只是说了今天有任务，也不知道现在怎么样了。

Jack打开line，点开了第一个联系人的对话框，打字，“还没有回来吗？”然后点击发送。他闭上眼睛靠在沙发上，刚想休息一会，敲门声响起来了。

是赵立安的同事，以及，喝醉的赵立安。

Jack的眸子倏地眯起来，冷意升上脸颊，危险的神色审视般的划过二人的脸上，“怎么回事。”

俊伟不自觉的打了个冷颤，不敢去看jack的眼睛——这个人，凶起来真是可怕。只是又想到白日里这俩人关系不错，又呆在赵子的家里，也就顺带着解释了下，“啊，今天我们出外勤，任务需要，没想到一喝给喝大了。”俊伟挠挠头，赶紧把挂在自己身上哼唧的赵立安往jack怀里塞。

Jack把醉意朦胧的赵立安接过来，后者无意识的紧紧搂住他的脖子，“喝！都给我喝！”碎发蹭的jack脖颈有些发痒。  
他的神色缓和了不少，平日里的笑容又挂回了脸上，礼貌又不容置疑的下了逐客令，“谢谢了，我照顾他就好。”

送走俊伟，jack直接打横抱起赵立安进了门，上了二楼自己的客房。

赵立安看起来真的喝了很多，眼神朦朦胧胧，咧着嘴傻笑着，像是在看他，又不像是，脸颊也染上了有些诱人的酡红色，让人忍不住的想，狠狠地侵犯他。

“真是不知道保护自己啊小白兔。”jack伸出手，宠溺的捏了捏赵立安红扑扑的脸蛋，却不想被赵立安握住，唇下意识的凑过去，摩挲了几下，还嘿嘿的傻乐了几声。

Jack的喉结动了动，又眼睁睁的看着赵立安顺着他睡衣的腰侧摸了上来，游走在他赤裸的上半身，一直到锁骨，好像中暑的人在寻求一些低温度的存在。

可是前一秒还是低温的jack，后一秒也被点着了火。

Jack皱着眉克制着自己的冲动，一手扼住赵立安有些纤细的脖子，隐忍的声音有些颤抖，“你知道我是谁吗。”  
赵立安撑起充满醉意的眼睛，无意识地看向他，“jack...”赵立安双手揽着他的脖子，脑袋急切的想往上凑。

Jack低下眉，托住了赵立安的脸，不顾他不满的哼哼唧唧，执意的问，“那你喜欢我吗？”

不知怎么，也许是安全感在作祟，他突然想要一个答案，想听一个，从他的爱人口中说出来的，他想要的那个答案。

“喜...喜欢...”赵立安的眼神还有些许迷离，他使劲点点头，鼻尖搔痒着男人的脸，轻飘飘的触感，像片片的小羽毛，一点一点，落在jack从不示人的满是防备和盔甲的心上，再慢慢的融化，化作了柔情绵绵。

Jack心里最后的弦，刹那间断了，他的眸子有些发红，用力的吻住了赵立安。

这个人，终于是他的了。

赵立安的唇意料之中却也是意料之外的柔软，像棉花糖，带着酒精的甜味，让人忍不住轻轻吮咬，恨不得全部吞进肚子里去。

Jack的手扣住赵立安的后脑勺，细密的带着侵略性的啃咬着双唇，像是要把赵立安每一寸的甜度都摄取。他轻车熟路的诱惑，不费丝毫力气就撬开了赵立安的齿防，勾住了他的软舌，唇舌画着圈儿的吮吸，津液交换间尽是甘甜。

赵立安被吻的透不过气来，酒也醒了一半，他并没有什么接吻的经验，所以也不懂得换气的必要，只能稍稍离开jack的唇片刻来获取一部分的氧气。

Jack满足的笑起来，不由分说的又吻了上去，底下手指灵活的开始解他的衣服扣子，赵立安觉得小腹一凉，全部的皮肤就都已经裸露在还有些凉意的空气里了。jack跪下去，一寸一寸的从脸颊慢慢往下亲吻他，分明的锁骨，胸前的两粒，再到平坦又精瘦的小腹，再往下，是已经微微抬头的小赵子。

 

玩够了，他把赵立安翻了个身，余光瞟到了床头柜上的乳液，顺手拿了过来。

Jack用手指沾了些乳液，探到了赵立安从不曾涉猎过的领地，“恩...”赵立安一声软糯的呻吟溢出嘴角，密口下意识的收缩了几下，完全的勾起了jack占有的欲望。  
他又在密口周围涂了些乳液，然后慢慢曲起手指打着圈儿的向里按压着探索，紧实的内壁将手指温暖的包裹着，说不出的舒服。

赵立安额上的青筋都疼出来了，他攥着被角，把头埋进去轻声哼哼，不太想让jack听到自己的呻吟声。

手指勉强加到三根，也扩张的差不多了，jack慢慢的试着抽送起来，在靠近肠壁的地方慢慢按压研磨着，不多时，“哈啊——”，赵立安的声线都变了调子，jack坏心的勾起笑容，每次插入都直直的撞向那个点去，将赵立安藏起来的呻吟全部找了出来。

“可...可以了...”赵立安喘的气力有些不稳。

“那我来了哦。”Jack把早已肿胀的欲望抵在他身后洞口，扶着轻轻往里送了送。

“痛...”赵立安呢喃着，眉头紧紧皱起，“根本不是一个尺寸嘛呜呜呜...”

带着哭腔的抱怨差点让jack没绷住狠狠贯穿他，可毕竟是他的小白兔的第一次，Jack有些心疼，俯下身轻轻吻他因为忍痛而细密出的汗，他柔声安慰道，“再等一下...”

“唔...啊...”彻底进去的时候，赵立安的酒全醒了。

Jack的占有欲在此刻达到了巅峰，扶着他的细腰高频率又有节奏的抽插起来，赵立安从最开始的有些胀痛，到后来越来越大面积覆盖掉的快感和愉悦感。而每每又顶到他最爽的那一点，呻吟声想吞却吞不下去，只能破碎着调子，迷离着声线求他慢一点。

赵立安的脖颈因为巨大的快感向后仰起，柔软的线条让jack想整个吃掉。

赵立安一直以为，自己会安安稳稳地当个小警察，然后去相亲，找一个合适的女朋友，结婚生子，过平平淡淡的日子。

可是现在，如果那个人是jack的话，也没有那么不能接受。  
相反的，好像也还...不错。

赵立安有些出神。

“恩啊...”身下一个有些大力的冲撞，赵立安没防备呻吟出声，手下意识的攀紧jack的脖子。

“宝贝，你不专心哦。”耳边传来的是jack充满情欲的声音，凑在他耳边，舌尖挑逗性的润湿他的耳廓，一圈圈描画着他耳朵的形状，轻轻噬咬着软骨。

赵立安头脑一热，也不知道在想什么，偏过头，主动吻上了jack的薄唇，他没什么接吻的经验，只能本能的用双唇去贴合，轻轻的用舌尖勾描他的唇线。

笨拙的有些可爱的动作彻底诱惑到了久经情场的jack。

“恩....啊啊啊慢...慢点...”

喉结被狠狠咬住，二人的结合处冲撞的声音和频率又大了些。Jack的手插进赵立安的发间，微微用力逼迫他仰起头来，此刻的他早已被情欲染红了眼睛，更像是只被狩猎的兔子，身下巨大的冲撞伴随着极致的快感，潮水般一波波的轮流袭来，不知觉的眼角竟落下泪来。

Jack一双眼直直的盯住他，理智慢慢回归了头脑一些，身下的动作也放慢了。

这个人是不一样的，他是赵立安，是他jack这么多年，唯一一个爱上的人。

他凑过去，贴着赵立安的眼角，浅浅的吮吸带着咸度的泪滴，能感受到他微颤的睫毛。

“疼吗？”jack语气也温柔了不少。

“没...没有...”赵立安小小声的回应，被亲吻的有些肿的双唇微微嘟起，倒是更平添了几丝委屈。  
同时也刚好的，又挑起了jack更恶劣的笑。

“那我们继续。”

 

“唔嗯....不行了...”  
身后的世界仿佛裂开一样，赵立安的双脚脚趾用力弓起，绞的床单都皱了起来，巨大的快感让他有一瞬间脱力，感觉快要晕过去。

“啊啊啊啊啊...不行了...”  
赵立安眼前一暗，身下一股股的白浊喷射出来，星星点点都溅在了纯白的床单上。

赵立安羞的脸通红，干脆装起了鸵鸟把头埋进枕头里，不肯出来。

“宝贝，还有我咧。”jack抽了抽嘴角，捏了他屁股的软肉一下。

“你不要...不要射在里面好不好。”赵立安闷着头，觉得说出这句话有些羞耻。

Jack叹了一口气，算了，反正来日方长。  
“那你用手帮我。”jack从赵立安的身体里退了出来，无辜的指了指自己身下。

赵立安脸通红的握住jack还在胀大的欲望，感受着它连带着青筋的热烈的跳动，一咬牙一闭眼开始毫无技巧地上下撸动。

Jack看着他一脸“英勇就义”表情差点笑出来，他柔声指导道，“再快一点宝贝...”  
赵立安学的倒挺快，慢慢的jack有些舒服地闷哼，他的小白兔虽没什么经验，但是意外的很顺意。

“啊——”  
Jack一声闷哼，也尽数释放在赵立安的手里了。

然后他又低下头，温柔的，仿佛是珍宝般的，轻轻的去吻赵立安。

他的爱人，他的赵立安。

 

“欸我自己可以啦。”赵立安果断谢绝了jack要帮他洗澡的“好意”，——谁知道这个大尾巴狼有会想要趁机干什么！

“你真的ok嘛？”jack挑了挑眉，盘腿坐在床上，从上到下笑眯眯的打量着赵立安。

赵立安浑身上下就围了件毛巾，被他盯得有些不自然，裸露在外面的皮肤上尽是某人肆虐留下的痕迹。他下床走了两步，腰确实散了架的疼，但是常年出外勤加运动，也没有到不能忍受的地步。  
然后赵立安扒在浴室的门框上，狠狠的——在jack看来实则是可爱无比的——瞪了他一眼。

赵立安从浴室出来的时候，jack已经把床单都换了下来，坐在床边笑着看他。  
“你...你干嘛...”赵立安下意识的往后躲了躲，再...再来一次？他这小身板可受不了了。

“当然是睡觉啊。”jack失笑，“傻瓜。”上前揉了揉赵立安的发顶，然后抱着他跌进床里，揽着他的手不肯松开。

好不容易抓住了，就再也不要放开了吧。

“晚安啊。”  
“恩，晚安喽。”

jack依旧是吻了吻赵立安的额头，两人这才沉沉睡去了。

窗外墨色的夜，也快尽了。


End file.
